imagination_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Pale Moonlight
The door opened with a minuscule creaking noise, as the young boy poked his head into the bedroom. It was almost entirely dark. Stars shimmered outside of the partially open window, and moonlight illuminated the bed against the wall. Entering silently, making sure to close the door behind him, the teenager crept over to the bed, wanting to see the figure that lay there. The sight he got was breathtaking. On the bed, was another boy. He laid on his side; legs bent a bit at the knees. One hand was underneath his head, and the other was curled into a half-fist in front of his face, a knuckle between his partly-open lips. The pale moonlight hit him so perfectly, illuminating every inch of his flawless porcelain skin. His eyes were closed, dark eyelashes casting shadows down his beautiful face. His chest rose and fell beneath his blue, satin nightshirt, in time with his soft breathing. The boy standing before him was awed at the sheer perfection of it all. Part of him wished he had a camera or something to capture the moment. His memory would have to do. He found himself reaching forward to lightly stroke the other boy's somehow immaculate hair. A smile appeared on his face, how he was the one lucky enough to have such a perfect boyfriend, he'd never know. As if taking on a mind of their own, his fingers trailed down from the sleeping boy's hair to his smooth cheek, caressing it gently. He stirred slightly, his face pressing further into the other boy's hand as he did. The curly-haired boy smiled even more, leaning down toward him. He shuddered slightly, feeling the slumbering boy's warm breath ghost across his face, before moving his hand away from his mouth, and softly pressing his lips against his. When he pulled away, he saw a pair of emerald eyes flutter open, looking up at him through dark eyelashes. He held back the urge to laugh at the 'Sleeping Beauty' air around them. "Neil...?" The boy asked sleepily. He smiled again. "Hey, Oliver." Oliver rolled onto his back so he could see the other boy better. "How did you get in here...?" Neil shrugged. "Well, I may or may not have snuck in..." He replied. Oliver smiled, some people might have found that creepy, but he thought it was sweet and very romantic. "I just wanted to see you, Ollie, and it was worth it, you looked amazing." He blushed. Then he raised an eyebrow as Neil began to climb into the bed. "What are you doing?" He asked. "This wasn't exactly as planned, but I thought, since I'm here," Neil pulled the blanket up to his lower chest. "I thought I could stay the night." He rolled onto his side as Oliver did the same, looking into those brilliant green eyes. "You don't mind, do you?" Oliver smiled. "No..." He scooted closer, resting his head against Neil's collar. "No, of course not." Neil wrapped an arm around the younger boy's side, and used his other hand to hold Oliver's. "Good," He replied. Oliver sank into their embrace, enjoying the closeness and intimacy between them. After a few minutes, Neil felt Oliver's muscles relax, and heard his breathing become soft again. He had just fallen asleep in Neil's arms. "I love you..." He whispered to the sleeping figure. Neil could've sworn that, through his gentle breathes, Oliver had said, "I love you, too..." Soon after, Neil fell asleep as well. It was a perfect ending to a perfect night. Two people who loved one another more than anything else, falling asleep in each other's arms, all beneath the midnight sky, and the pale moonlight. Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories